


Shades of Purple

by The_BookDragon



Series: Red and Blue [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Some bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Red and Lance bond over their families.





	Shades of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> gatáki is the greek word for kitten according to my grandmother

Red was used to her gatáki randomly coming in when he was lonely. Half the time it was because her former pilot was arguing with him or he had been passed over by the others. Gatáki knew he came off as rude and silly; he saw the other paladins were so similar to his family it was hard not to act the same as when he was with them.  
"I got this jacket from my grandfather. He and Coran, if they knew each other, would be as thick as thieves. My younger sister, Clarisse, would be with Pidge trying to impress her with science and tech facts. Lucia would be with Allura, both of them could break your arm without much trouble, yet the still have a soft side to them. Shiro is a lot like my dad. Keith, well, he and Marco would both whoop my but. Mama would be in the kitchen with Hunk and then fix the entire castle with a wrench. She has a Master's degree in mechanical engineering."  
Red listened to his stories and shared some of her own about her sisters.  
"You mean Black came up with the idea to stack us up like some freaky cheer pyramid?"  
He laughed so hard when she grumbled that yes their mighty Black Lion had come up with that idea.   
"So, Yellow tried to swallow a whole asteroid because Green wanted to see what would happen? You guys sound less like fearsome space robots, and more like housecats crossed with teenagers and I would know since I am one. A teenager I mean."  
Their bond was progressing so fast it wasn't long before they were talking to each other. The first time it happened gatáki about screamed to hear her voice in his head.   
Gatáki had run to her asking for an explanation which she happily said,"We've bonded enough for you to hear my voice like with Blue."  
Worry flooded her from gatáki,"Will this change my relationship with Blue?"  
"No, gatáki it won't. Even though we are together now, you are the Blue Paladin, and a unique quality of the Blue Paladin is that they can pilot any Lion and bond with them."  
Her gatáki was relieved and hugged her.


End file.
